


In Which Ladybug Tells Gabriel Agreste She is Pegging His Son

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crack Treated Seriously, Detailed Descriptions of Sex Acts but no actual Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No Smut, Pegging, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: Maybe agreeing to this dinner had been a bad idea.“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, mademoiselle.” Gabriel held out his hand. “I have been wondering who caught my son’s soft heart.”“It’s very nice to formally meet you, monsieur Agreste,” Ladybug agreed as they shook. “I am, indeed, the woman who has been pegging your son.”Scratch that: a horrid idea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98
Collections: ScribeSmith's Fanfic Library





	In Which Ladybug Tells Gabriel Agreste She is Pegging His Son

**Author's Note:**

> eeeyyyyy  
> Crack treated Seriously is quickly becoming my favourite thing to write. Please enjoy this, it was inspired by @gentlepenguin on the LSO discord server and was living rent-free in my head. Thank you to [Miss Noodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles) for beta-ing, and [Ghostly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger) for the additional puns/tidbits of inspiration!
> 
> Please note: this piece is rated Mature for a reason. There are descriptions of sexual acts up ahead, but there is no actual smut. Enjoy the puns!

On second thought, maybe agreeing to this dinner had been a bad idea.

Scratch that: a _horrid_ idea.

When his father had summoned Adrien and requested to meet his girlfriend, Adrien had swallowed thickly before saying that he would try. Gabriel had seemed confused by his son's reply--if the extra furrow in his brow constituted confusion--but nonetheless had waved it away. Perhaps he thought Adrien was being fickle again.

When he talked with his girlfriend, Adrien was even more shocked that she agreed to the meeting.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ladybug shrugged. "I already have _several_ bones to pick with him, and--"

"Please don't," Adrien half asked, half begged. "Just… Just talk about nice things."

"What? Like your butt?" Ladybug retaliated with a wink, and Adrien tried to chuckle around his sudden blush.

"If that's what it takes for polite conversation," Adrien stated, and Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Surely, he can't find much fault in _you."_

They both knew that was highly unlikely.

And so, dinner plans were arranged, Gabriel's schedule was supposedly cleared, and Adrien answered the door when she rang.

"You're a little early but-- oh."

"Oh?" Ladybug repeated, staring down at her clothes. "Is it bad? Too formal? I can change, I wasn't sure--"

All of Adrien's blood had rushed simultaneously to his face and to the south, and he could only gawk at her.

She was wearing a well-fitted, two-piece black suit over her, well, superhero suit. Whereas her hands, feet, neck, and face were still concealed beneath the bright red, latex-like material, the rest of her was adorned like a formal civilian. Ladybug had procured an outfit that was sharply cut, impeccably tailored, and had daring, metallic red accents.

Adrien forced his mouth closed. She was staring at him curiously, and he felt his knees go weak as she slowly smirked.

“I take it you like it?” Ladybug placed one, slim finger under his chin. Adrien tried not to moan as his head was tilted upward.

“Y-Yeah,” he managed, his voice husky.

“A friend helped me out,” she explained, dropping her finger so he could breathe again. He gulped down oxygen like a drowning man--except he was drowning, always drowning, in her presence. “I was gonna go for a three-piece but…”

She paused, and Adrien tilted his head.

“The vest has yet to come.”

He snorted, chuckling as she giggled. “I think this one suits you just fine, my love.” Adrien backed up and swept his arm inside, inviting her in. Ladybug nodded to him and slowly stepped inside, her blue eyes darting around the foyer. Slowly, he closed the door behind her. “It highlights your outstanding cape-abilities.”

“Was that a superhero pun?” she asked, turning to him with a raised brow and a smile. Adrien returned her expression.

“Was it?” he replied innocently. Ladybug laughed and elbowed him lightly, the happy sound of her voice filling the Agreste home, and Adrien felt loved.

It was all dashed away when a man at the top of the stairs cleared his throat.

Suddenly, the warm, bright foyer was once again turned into a sterile, bleak environment.

Adrien and Ladybug stood side-by-side at the bottom of the stairs, and Gabriel Agreste perched at the top, hands behind his back. Adrien could not only see the displeasure in Ladybug’s eyes, but also feel the tension rolling off her shoulders. Gently, he weaved his fingers into hers, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, and Ladybug relaxed--albeit only a little.

“This,” Gabriel started, his voice bordering a growl. “Is your girlfriend?”

Ladybug turned to Adrien, eyes wide. “You didn’t tell him?” she whispered, shocked.

Adrien gave a minute shake of his head.

“Father,” he announced, taking one, small step forward. He lifted his chin, took a deep breath, and reminded himself to be calm. He had Ladybug by his side. The world was _theirs,_ and nothing as simple as dinner with his own parent would change that.

Oh, how wrong Adrien was.

“This woman, this incredible, beautiful, talented young woman,” Adrien looked back at her and grinned as she blushed, and Ladybug smiled back. “Is indeed my girlfriend.”

“I thank you for the invitation,” Ladybug added.

Gabriel, Adrien thought, looked downright pissed. But to anyone else, his face betrayed nothing. The slight signs that gave away his emotions were small, almost undetectable, and it was only years and years of learning to read his father that allowed Adrien to understand him now.

“Thank you for coming,” Gabriel said coldly, finally making his way down the stairs. “Dinner will be served shortly.”

“I look forward to it.” Ladybug stepped back with Adrien as the man reached the bottom. He was still taller than his son, and he was much taller than Ladybug, but she raised her head to meet him. She stood straight, tall and proud, unbothered by the difference in their heights.

Adrien was blown away by her bravery.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, mademoiselle.” Gabriel held out his hand. “I have been wondering who caught my son’s soft heart.” Ladybug accepted the gesture, and they shook.

“It’s very nice to formally meet you, monsieur Agreste,” Ladybug agreed as she let go. Adrien caught a glimpse of a glint in her eye, but he was truly and horridly unprepared for her next words.

“I am, indeed, the woman who has been pegging your son.”

_What._

Silence engulfed them, and Adrien felt all the blood leave his face. He stared at her, transfixed and petrified, but she was smiling brightly at Gabriel. As if she had just made a comment on the nice weather they were having rather than on their sexual activities.

And if she was looking innocent, Gabriel was even harder to read. Anger, confusion, annoyance, and several other emotions seemed to pass over his face, and Adrien shrank away from all of them. But his girlfriend met them head-on.

“An amusing jest, mademoiselle,” Gabriel finally said, tucking his hands behind his back again.

“Oh, not at all,” Ladybug continued confidently. Adrien heard himself whine beside her. “I can assure you, his ass is as soft as his heart. Quite plush, really.”

“LB…” Adrien pleaded quietly, grabbing her arm to try and get her attention, but she didn’t take her eyes off his father. “Please, I meant that as a _joke,_ we seriously don’t--”

Gabriel cleared his throat, and Adrien shut his mouth so fast, his teeth clicked. “I trust that you are using protection?”

“Father,” Adrien tried to intervene. “Dinner should be--”

“Always,” Ladybug replied, speaking over him, and Adrien groaned. “We’re very clean about it. We wash everything before and after.” Her voice was still surprisingly self-assured, and Adrien kept pleading in his head that this would stop, stop, _stop--_ “The toys, the sheets, the towels, even his insid--”

“Okay!” Adrien squeaked, tugging on Ladybug’s arm so she would _stop talking._ “I think dinner’s almost ready! Let’s go sit down!”

He had to half drag her to the dining room. As Adrien tugged her to her seat, he caught sight of his face in a mirror: his cheeks were so flushed, he looked feverish, and his ears were as brilliant as her suit accents. He worked on evening out his breathing as he pulled out her chair, trying to get a handle on his emotions. His father, thankfully, lingered and walked more slowly into the room, stopping to exchange some words with Nathalie.

“Why?” Adrien asked her, his voice breaking. She gave him an apologetic and strained smile that tugged at his heart.

“He’s a dick, sunshine,” she explained softly, sitting down in the chair. “He deserves to be knocked down a peg.” Ladybug giggled at her own joke, and Adrien would’ve laughed too if he wasn’t already so embarrassed.

“He’s my _father.”_ Adrien carefully leaned in, hiding their conversation from the other adults. “He doesn’t need to know that we-- y’know-- _that.”_

Ladybug shook her head, glancing back at Gabriel before giving her full attention to Adrien. “He thinks I’m kidding,” she whispered. “He’s an intelligent man. He knows that I’m purposefully trying to unsettle him.”

“Then why use the truth?” Adrien hissed, his fingers digging into the table. He was trembling, his emotions wavering somewhere between embarrassment and fear, and he was trying to keep his wits about him. She reached out and cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb beneath his eye and along his cheekbone. Adrien slowly breathed with the movement, the maelstrom in his chest settling down.

“Partially because it _does_ unsettle him,” she explained, jerking her chin at his father again. Adrien risked a glance, and sure enough, Gabriel looked uneasy beside Nathalie as they discussed. His face was grim, his brow furrowed, his hands balled into fists. “And partially because you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Adrien spluttered, and she laughed before kissing his cheek.

He sighed, and he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips in return. Ladybug hummed, appreciative, and her hand fell from his face.

“Alright,” Adrien grumbled. “I still wish you had told me beforehand--”

“I am terribly sorry for that, but--”

“But I know, my reaction wouldn’t have been genuine,” Adrien grumbled. “And also, I… If you’re going to continue, that’s okay. Just...nothing _more_ than that, alright? Please?”

“I’ll do my best,” she promised. “If I mess up, just use the signal, okay? Or if you need to get out of here.”

Adrien knew that his Lady would sweep him off his feet and carry him bridal style to the top of the Eiffel Tower--all he had to do was ask. He took a deep breath, allowed the tension to bleed from his shoulders as he exhaled, and placed the next hour of awkward dinner conversation with his father in her hands.

“I trust you,” he whispered, kissing her once more before moving away.

“Thank you,” she replied just as quietly as Gabriel moved towards the table.

Adrien moved around to the opposite side of the room as quickly and politely as he could, towards the setting directly opposite his Lady. He pulled out his chair just as his father was sitting, and Adrien banged his knee on the underside of the table in his haste to sit. He tried hard not to let the pain show, but Ladybug was giving him a concerned glance across the tablecloth. Adrien smiled at her, letting her know he was fine.

She relaxed.

“Mademoiselle...Ladybug,” Gabriel started. Adrien caught the hesitation of her name, as if Gabriel wasn’t sure how to address her. 

“Yes, monsieur Agreste?” Ladybug replied kindly.

Yet his father’s eyes were on his plate and silverware as he adjusted their angles, tweaking each utensil until it was perfectly straight, and it wasn’t until he seemed satisfied with their layout that he spoke again. “I wanted to thank you for the information you’ve brought to light this evening...”

Adrien looked down at his plate, already desperate to tune out the conversation.

“During a recent rehearsal, my son’s stride on the runway ramp was less than ideal.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow behind her mask, and Adrien winced. “We had high hopes for him, but due to his presentation, we were forced to move him to a… _lesser_ role in the show,” Gabriel concluded, just as their first course arrived.

Ladybug thanked the person placing her salad down before returning to the conversation. “That’s quite unfortunate,” she started, the sincere tone of her voice bordering on teasing. “Adrien, why didn’t you tell me? I thought we had an agreement on activities we could do the night before a photoshoot or an event, so you wouldn’t be sore.”

Adrien lifted his left hand and covered his face, placing his elbow on the table.

“Adrien, sit properly,” his father snapped, and Adrien quickly corrected his posture. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “So you confess that the reason behind his poor performance was such illicit activity?”

“Father, please don’t blame Ladybug for--” Adrien tried, but he wilted under Gabriel’s fierce glare. Behind his glasses, there was a rage in Gabriel’s eyes that Adrien had rarely seen. He sank back into his seat, feeling more like a child than an equal adult, and Ladybug inhaled deeply through her nose.

“I can’t say for certain,” Ladybug said, her voice rolling with perfectly fraudulent sweetness. She was watching his father at the end of the table, but she was keeping one sharp eye on her boyfriend across from her. “Depends on when the rehearsal was.”

Gabriel’s mouth twitched. “Last Friday. The eleventh.”

“Oh.” Her mouth formed a perfect, round O as she blinked. Adrien watched as she picked up her fork, speared some lettuce, and raised it to her lips. “I guess I am at fault, then.” And she smirked widely before placing the food in her mouth, humming appreciatively. Adrien swallowed, his hands trembling. 

“This is really good,” Ladybug complimented as his father silently fumed. “Do you use an Italian olive oil in the vinaigrette? Or a French one?”

Since his father wasn’t replying, Adrien spoke up instead, hoping to change the conversation. “It’s from Provence,” he supplied helpfully.

“Amazing!” Ladybug replied, taking another bite. Adrien slowly started to eat too, glad that they had a different topic to focus on. “I’d love to visit Marseille again someday. What a beautiful city!”

“I’d love to take you,” Adrien sighed, his expression turning wistful. Ladybug, on the coast, enjoying the summer breeze? Them, holding hands, strolling through the marketplace? Gabriel, stuck here in Paris, and not glowering at them? It would be perfect.

If they weren’t Paris’ designated heroes and had no choice but to stay.

“Someday, my love,” she sighed with him, her eyes casting downwards. Ladybug poked around her salad before looking back up at him, her eyelashes fluttering. Adrien felt himself blush, and he grinned at her, his heart pounding.

“What do you mean, _you_ are at fault?”

His father’s harsh voice cut through their moment, and Adrien flinched as Ladybug scowled. They both turned back to Gabriel, whose shoulders were hunched forward as he leaned towards them, his own salad meticulously untouched. His fingers were folded in front of his mouth, his own elbows on top of the table, and his eyes so narrowed they looked near feral.

“Excuse me?” Ladybug asked, acting unaware. Adrien bit his lip.

“You admitted that you’re at fault for my son’s lacklustre display on the ramp during an essential rehearsal,” Gabriel explained, his voice low and dangerous. “Explain yourself.”

Ladybug frowned, and Adrien held his breath.

“Monsieur Agreste, with all due respect,” Ladybug said, while lifting her napkin and dabbing politely at her mouth. She placed it back into her lap when she was done. “I do not think a thorough explanation of our escapades the night before will help you any.”

Adrien, meanwhile, had to remind himself to breathe. Silence reigned at the dinner table as Gabriel waited for Ladybug to offer up more of an explanation, but she refused to say more than she already had. Adrien could’ve sliced the tension in the air with a knife and served it for dessert.

Speaking of which, their salads, barely touched and still fresh, were being lifted away and replaced with the main course: a braised pork butt à la Matignon, deliciously arranged and presented. Adrien shifted in his seat as Ladybug thanked her server again, the smell of apples and tender meat floating through the room. 

“He’s my son.” Gabriel finally broke the quiet, shattering it like glass. “I believe I deserve to know _what_ he is up to and with _whom.”_

“Father, what’s done is done,” Adrien desperately spoke up. “I do readily apologise for my appearance that day, but--”

“Be quiet,” Gabriel hissed. Eyes full of anger rounded on Adrien, pinning him to his chair like a specimen in a box. Adrien closed his mouth, his words evaporating. Suddenly, the world felt both too small and the room too large. “I will be having a thorough talk with you later.”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien mumbled, unable to touch his food, unable to find his voice, and unable to watch Ladybug opposite of him. Was she disappointed in his weakness? Disgusted with his cowardice? Enraged at his inability to act?

Beneath the table, something nudged his foot. Adrien glanced up, and his Lady wasn’t any of those things. No, she was concerned, worried, nervous: all of it, drawn in the lines of her face and the sloping of her eyes and the pressing of her lips. His breath caught in his throat, and he nodded to her unasked question: _Are you alright?_

_I’ll be okay._

And with that, she rounded on Gabriel.

“Fine,” Ladybug started. “You want to know so badly?”

She sat up a little straighter, her shoulders broad and her chin held high. Gabriel was glaring at her as she started to weave her tale.

“On Thursdays, we like to play games,” she explained in clipped words. “Usually video games, but sometimes card or board games. And Adrien, _your son,_ planned for us a very different type of game last Thursday.”

Oh that was right, he _had_ done that, hadn’t he? Adrien sunk a little lower into his seat, his fear gradually being replaced with embarrassment once again.

“I’ll spare you the specific rules and challenges Adrien laid out,” Ladybug continued, her eyes as stony as flint as she stared Gabriel down. “But when I eventually won, which he very much planned for, he revealed to me my prize. And I took it.”

“Your prize,” Gabriel repeated coldly. 

“Yes.”

Adrien sank even further, his shoulders nearly to his ears and his face red all over again. He wondered if he could ask to be excused; even better, he wondered if he could bribe Plagg into cataclysming the floor. Surely there was enough cheese upstairs for that?

“And what prize did my son present you with?”

Adrien whimpered. Definitely not enough cheese.

“Why,” Ladybug said, her lips twitching up into a self-satisfied smirk. “His delicious ass, of course.”

“My Lady…” Adrien whined, but his voice was so high pitched, he could barely be heard.

“Adrien was very thoughtful in his preparation of my award,” Ladybug complimented, reaching across her plate to pick up her glass of water. She took a small swallow as Gabriel started to shake, but Ladybug took no notice of his rage. “Normally, I help him. But he did all the hard work by himself that night: the cleaning, the lubricating, the stretching--"

"Enough," Gabriel growled, but Ladybug kept going. Adrien just wanted to stop existing.

"And he had purchased a new toy so he would stay prepared even hours later--"

"I said…"

"And well, I couldn't turn _that_ down. So I just had to bang him--"

_"Enough!"_

The whole table rattled as Gabriel slammed his fist on the cloth.

Ladybug finally stopped, but she was still smirking, still pleased with her story, still obviously confident. Meanwhile, Adrien felt only mortified. He was hiding his face in his hands, well-aware that he could've asked her to stop at any point, but still far past embarrassed and into some new level of humiliation. 

And his father was standing. He pointed harshly at the entryway, his face cold and frightening. Adrien had rarely seen him so livid, and he hated to see that wrath directed at his love.

"Leave us," Gabriel hissed. "I will not tolerate a woman who forces my son into acts of farcical homosexuality."

Adrien scrunched up his face and lowered his hands. Ladybug looked surprised, but before she could speak, Adrien summoned all of his courage and also stood from his chair.

They both whipped their heads towards him. Adrien swallowed thickly as two very different sets of blue eyes stared at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"She's not forcing me into anything, Father," Adrien said evenly.

"Then she has brainwashed you," Gabriel accused. "Her magic has made you soft and easily manipulated. She's nothing but a trickster."

"No," Adrien replied, surprised that his voice didn't shake. His hands felt like they were holding weights. "I did that, _all_ of that, of my own free will.”

“Sit down,” Gabriel commanded, and Adrien nearly did. But before he could, Ladybug scooted her chair back and gracefully rose. She dusted off her suit, although there was no dust present on it, and she looked between both men before settling her gaze on his father.

“I can see that, despite the nicety of the meal, that I am not welcome here.”

A lesser person would’ve snorted at the irony, but Gabriel remained stoic and impassive. Adrien watched Ladybug as she calmly made her way to the entryway, mixed feelings brewing in his chest. Words lingered on the tip of his tongue: _Don’t leave me. Take me with you. I'm sorry._

But he couldn't speak.

She reached the entrance to the foyer, red and black and beautiful, before she turned her head back to look at him.

"Adrien?"

He straightened, attentive and listening.

"Come."

She did not have to ask him twice.

As eager as a duckling follows its mother, Adrien vacated his spot by the dining table and walked towards her, his eyes focused only on her. He barely registered his father’s presence until--

“You are not going _anywhere.”_

\--Gabriel reached out and wrapped his hand around Adrien’s left forearm. The force of his grip, the squeezing of his fingers, the points of his nails, all caused Adrien to stop and flinch in discomfort. He tried to tug himself loose, but Gabriel held fast, and if Adrien was being honest with himself, his attempt had been weak.

“Father,” Adrien mumbled. “Please. Let go.”

“You are _my_ son, and you are staying here.” His father’s face had finally twisted into a sneer, and Adrien leaned away from it. “And if you decide to leave with that _harlot--”_

“She is _not--”_

“--I will pull you from your courses.”

Adrien couldn’t help it. The first thing out of his mouth was a laugh.

It was an ugly laugh: a combination of fear, amusement, and desperation that all rolled around in his gut and burst out through his chest and throat. It bubbled and boiled, felt rotten and crazed, and Adrien tried to stop it before Gabriel decided to raise his other hand.

This was the same threat. Every time, without fail, almost on a damned schedule, whenever Adrien found something that brought him joy and fulfilment, Gabriel was intent on ripping it away. And maybe Ladybug revealing their _farcical homosexuality_ was a bit much, but Adrien had a feeling that his father would have eventually forbidden their relationship anyway.

But this time, Adrien was an adult.

And this time, Adrien knew that Gabriel’s threat was empty.

Or, at least, emptier than usual.

“You wouldn’t,” Ladybug mumbled from the doorway, her eyes wide. Gabriel glared at her; he needed no words to say that he would do his best to get Adrien kicked out of the university. Ladybug stepped backwards, as if she intended to leave…

Adrien inhaled through his nose, and then flipped his left wrist around, grabbed his father’s arm, and pulled while turning his hips away. Gabriel stumbled, shocked, and Adrien quickly let go the second his father’s hold on him was loosened. He took several steps towards Ladybug, breathing heavily, refusing to take his eyes off the man before them.

“Yes, I am your son,” Adrien said wearily, feeling his shoulders fall. “And yeah, not only do I like to take it up the ass from her,” and while it felt embarrassing to admit that, his voice was gaining confidence, growing firmer as Adrien continued. “I fucking _love it_ and I love her, too _._ So no,” He turned back to Ladybug, seeking her out.

She was smiling at him, with happiness, with love, with pride.

“I’m not going to stay,” Adrien confessed, looking back to his father. “And I’m not going to listen to your threats.” Gabriel straightened, his expression stoic again. What little emotion there was to read, kept slipping back into rage. Adrien ignored it. “I’m leaving with Ladybug, my girlfriend, the love of my life.”

“You--” Gabriel started, but Adrien scowled.

“Fuck you,” he said lowly. “I’m done.”

And just like that, Adrien walked out of the dining room with Ladybug and did not look back.

They didn’t even dare speak until they were several blocks away.

“What the hell,” Ladybug stopped them at a corner, out of the way of pedestrian traffic, “was _that?!”_

Adrien was shaking in his shoes, unsure if he should cry or laugh. Was this what freedom felt like? “I couldn’t just sit by and let him insult you.”

“I’m a big girl,” Ladybug huffed. “I could handle myself. I just didn’t want to leave you alone with him, after that.”

Adrien blinked, his trembling subsiding in his surprise. “Why not?”

“He looked like he was-- I mean, I can’t say for certain of course, but-- you saw how he grabbed you!” She gestured loosely at his arm, her blue eyes wide.

He ran his fingers over the tender flesh, wondering if a bruise would form underneath the sleeve. Adrien sighed, dropped his hands, and reached for Ladybug’s fingers instead. She met him halfway, holding his hand and squeezing. Although hers were smaller than his, her palms felt more like home than any house ever had.

He leaned into her, and she let him.

“Thank you,” Adrien mumbled into her shoulder, inhaling her scent and seeking comfort. “Thank you.”

_“Mon chaton,”_ she cooed, running her other fingers through his hair. “Let’s get you home, okay? We can order takeout and have a bath.”

Adrien hummed, nearly purring, under her attention. “I think I’d like that very much, my Lady.”

“You were very brave, you deserve to be spoiled.” She was pulling out her yo-yo from her hip as she spoke, and Adrien wrapped his arms around her in preparing for take-off.

“Yeah?” he asked, his grin lopsided. “I got a little _cheeky_ at the end, huh?”

She flung out her yo-yo, but her aim was ruined by the joke, and Ladybug had to reel it back. She gave him an exasperated look, but Adrien was grinning.

“Well…” Ladybug recast her yo-yo string. “It’s my _booty_ to get you home safely. Ready?”

Adrien laughed and nodded. “Always, princess. Will we be entering through the _rear_ this time?”

Instead of granting him an answer, Ladybug rolled her eyes and dragged them into the sky, aiming for home.

Maybe, Adrien thought as he clung to her and watched Paris fall away, a smile still plastered on his face, maybe that dinner hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
